


Compassion

by darkrogue1 (Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse)



Category: Blake et Mortimer | Blake and Mortimer
Genre: Gen, La malediction des trente deniers, au fait pourquoi Mortimer n'a-t-il pas tiré
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 08:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4297935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse/pseuds/darkrogue1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jessie Wingo trouve la réaction des anglais ridicule. Francis Blake réfléchit à leurs raisons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Compassion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blackpenny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackpenny/gifts).
  * Translation into English available: [Compassion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4558332) by [Blackpenny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackpenny/pseuds/Blackpenny)
  * Inspired by [Wingo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4215135) by [Blackpenny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackpenny/pseuds/Blackpenny). 



> Mortimer n'a pas voulu tirer sur Olrik désarmé. Puisque Jessie pensait cela absurde, je me suis demandé pourquoi cela s'était quand même passé ainsi .

En remontant de la cale où ils ont apporté à Olrik son déjeuner, le capitaine Blake aperçoit une silhouette à l'extérieur sur sa droite et lorsqu'il sort de la cabine, celle-ci se précise. C'est Jessie Wingo, du FBI, les bras croisés, qui le toise d'un œil noir et dédaigneux. Après l'avoir regardé un instant et jugeant – à juste titre – qu'ils n'ont rien tiré de plus de leur prisonnier cette fois encore, elle le salue d'un hochement de tête avant de se détourner et de regarder vers le large.

 

« Capitaine. »

 

Bien sûr que dans ces conditions Olrik ne parlera pas ! Blake n'est pas dupe un seul instant. Mais rien ne presse et ils sont à bord d'un yacht de civils : ce n'est certainement pas le lieu pour conduire un interrogatoire...

 

… il est vrai qu'il y a deux jours ce n'était pas le cas. S'ils n'avaient été que tous les deux, ou du moins entre collègues, Blake aurait volontiers laissé Jessie faire, aussi assoiffée de sang qu'elle soit. Mais ils n'étaient pas seuls. Eleni est une civile déjà bien assez secouée par leur aventure. Quant à Mortimer... c'est compliqué.

 

Mortimer est un civil également. Et même s'il a fait la guerre – la deuxième mais surtout la troisième – , même s'il a tué, son statut de scientifique le plaçait souvent dans une position protégée... et il est aussi une victime de torture.

 

C'est Mortimer qui le premier a pris les suggestions de Jessie à la plaisanterie et Blake a décidé de continuer sur le même ton, mais il prie que l'américaine ne relance pas le sujet devant le professeur. A chacune de leur rencontre avec leur éternel adversaire, des cauchemars de la guerre reviennent hanter Mortimer et pour rien au monde Blake ne voudrait les empirer en réveillant le souvenir des interrogatoires sous la torture qui ont failli le tuer. Si cela veut dire ne pas rendre la vie trop dure au colonel, tant pis.

 

Et puis... comme il l'a si bien formulé, Philip Mortimer semble vouloir conserver le colonel intact. On pourrait penser qu'il veuille se venger de son tortionnaire, mais à chaque fois qu'il en a eu l'occasion, Mortimer ne s'est risqué à user de violence envers Olrik qu'à la dernière extrémité.

 

Mortimer n'est certainement pas non-violent. Lorsque Olrik est tombé à l'eau et que le professeur a ramassé l'arme tombée à ses pieds, il n'a pas hésité à répliquer sous le feu de la mitraillette du turc et l'a tué en légitime défense...

 

Mais il n'a pas voulu tirer sur leur ennemi désarmé, ni laisser Jessie lui faire de mal. Jessie aurait tiré. Blake probablement pas : après tout sa mission est – si possible – de capturer le colonel vivant. D'un autre côté il n'aurait pas même bougé le petit doigt pour sauver Olrik.

 

Mortimer... Francis Blake soupçonne que son vieil ami s'est en quelque sorte attaché à son tortionnaire en une réaction instinctive de survie – pour tenter de l'amadouer et d'améliorer son sort – et que maintenant encore, cette compassion pour Olrik perdure et l'empêche d'attaquer directement le colonel à moins que sa vie soit directement menacée. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il observe ce genre de comportement chez des victimes de tortures.

 

Le cœur du capitaine se serre à voir le professeur encore agir ainsi, à le voir encore sous l'emprise de son ancien tortionnaire, de leur éternel adversaire. Il espère qu'il n'en sera pas toujours ainsi, et il prie de toute son âme que cette faiblesse de Mortimer pour Olrik s'arrête à la compassion.

 

Rien ne serait pire que de découvrir que Mortimer puisse être attiré par un homme, si cet homme est Olrik.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Le syndrome de Stockholm a été inventé en 1973, mais la réalité qu'il recouvre devait bien exister avant cela.


End file.
